Memories
 A brown haired boy with tufty locks opened his large, darkened eyes and tried to gain consciousness, rubbing his eyes constantly to get a clearer view of where he lay. He heard the distant sounds of birds chirping in delightful song and woodpeckers gnawing wide wholes into the bark of the striving trees. He took in a deep breath, as well as taking in all the sights around him. Sunlight brought a feeling of pure essence in the beautiful forest, and Dipper sighed contently. He was still unsure of where he was, but the forest was so calm he felt safe enough. The trickling sounds of water rung in his ears as he stood up slowly, licking his rosy lips that were slightly chapped. He tried thinking of where he had been last, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary other than being in a forest. Dipper recalled being with his sister Mabel, whom he had a great friendship with. She made him joyful with her jokes and amazing personality, and he wondered where his beloved sister was. Everything was a bit hazy, but the young teen was sure he couldn’t be far from the Mystery Shack where he, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan resided. As he moved throughout the woods, Dipper let his hands feel the chipping tree bark of ancient trees, his gaze piercing every object of beauty that nature had to offer. He felt lucky, being able to stay the summer in such an outstanding place. No matter what happened, he had his sister beside him to help fight, comfort, and laugh with him through anything. Dipper smiled to himself as he thought of his cheerful sister. Soon enough, the Mystery Shack was in his eagle vision. Dipper sped up his pace, practically running through the door. He felt alive, his eyes widening as he came to a stop in the TV room where his aged Great Uncle sat in his reclining chair. “Hey watch it kid,” Stan said, “you’re like a bull in a China shop.” Dipper laughed lightly, replying with a sarcastic, “Sorry!” He bolted upstairs, a light breeze filling the house from the opened windows. As Dipper creaked open he and his sister’s room door, he heard the light humming of a voice coming from inside. Smiling to himself, he pushed the door fully open and saw his sister sitting on the shag carpet, her lips pursed together making the humming noises. Her eyes lit up as she saw her brother standing there, leaves and twigs in his puffy hair. She giggled softly, and Dipper beamed at her. Sitting on the floor and braiding her lush, chocolate brown hair into a fishtail braid, Mabel looked stunning. The sunlight from their triangular window shone on Mabel’s figure, making her look like a goddess. Her hair was twisted about in a messy braid, the light putting golden highlights on it’s already wavy form. Mabel’s eyes were elated, a shine in them that Dipper had never truly noticed before. “You’re home!” Mabel shrieked joyfully, “How was it?”  Dipper smiled, then said, “Walks in the woods are always great. It was good to clear up my mind from all the mysterious stuff that has been happening. Thanks for the idea, Mab.” It was a peaceful sight that Dipper gazed upon, his sister safe at home and happy. Dipper sat next to her, and they talked peacefully for the longest time, always enjoying each others company in the place they call Gravity Falls. Category:Fan-Fiction